Thinking of Rory
by Sporky1
Summary: Tristans thoughts while on the plane to North Carolina and Military school.


Written by Sporky101  
  
Email: oompa_loompa_71@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Tristans thoughts while on the plane to North Carolina and Military school.  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Author's Note: Please please please PLEASE send reveiw. i need to know if i should write more fics.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own anything related in any way to Gilmore Girls, or the WB. Although i would LOVE to own Tristan and Jess.... *grins evilly*. Lol, my friend and my families think that her and I are Rory and Lorlai, but blonde haired and younger. we act like them; sarcastic, argumentive, and a little wee bit crazy. borderline normal, if you will. but ANYWAYS i digress! REVEIW PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!! thanks bunches :*  
  
Thinking of Rory  
  
Military school - here I come* Tristan thought, as he watched the blonde attendant go through emergency procedures. *Man, I would give anything to get off this plane. Off the plane, away from military school and back to-* Tristan paused, and sighed. *-Rory*  
  
He frowned, remembering how disappointed she'd looked when he told her about the safe incident. He'd felt like crawling into a hole and dying, just from the look in her eyes. Then he'd told her he wasn't going to be her Romeo, that he was going to military school instead. But she was the reason. He started hanging with a different crowd, and getting in more and more trouble, all because she said she hated him. Sure, she might not have been serious, but it still hurt. And she turned him down, Tristan DuGrey, the popular, good looking chick magnet, for Dean, the tall, lanky, bag boy from Loserville, USA. Rory was a challenge, something unattainable. The way she always had a comeback, no matter the occasion. And that just made Tristan want her more.  
  
Tristan groaned, grabbed the complimentary headphones and jammed them into his diskman. He hit play and instantly, his head was filled with Britney Spears' latest hit; evidently, his little sister had made him a going away present. A mix CD. He grinned. *Yeah it was sweet, but Britney Spears? What was she thinking?*  
  
He dug through his bag, looking for the song list. He found it, and skimmed quickly through. *Hmmmmmm lets see..... ABBA, Limp Bizkit, Britney Spears, Sum 41, Robyn...* Tristan stopped, and racked his extensive music knowledge for a singer called 'Robyn'. He had never heard of her before, so he changed the song to track 15. *Hmmm...* he thought, as the first few bars played, *sounds like country* Tristan shuddered, but kept listening.  
  
Look at me here I am  
  
I'm givin' all of my lovin' everyday of my life to you  
  
All you see can be yours  
  
If you show me you love me  
  
just one little hint will do  
  
And I know, I give too much  
  
And there is much that I sacrifice  
  
But I got all the reasons  
  
when I look into your eyes  
  
I know I love you even though  
  
I shouldn't and you should know  
  
I've tried to stop  
  
*Whoa!* The lyrics completely summed up how he felt about Rory, right down to the 'trying to stop loving her' part. Sure, the beat sucked, and the song in whole was a little to much pop for his taste, but the lyrics...  
  
You got that somethin'  
  
Somethin' I can't describe  
  
Gives me that feelin'  
  
Gives me that freaky vibe  
  
You've got that somethin'  
  
that makes me feel so fine  
  
Makes it worth waiting until the day  
  
that you will be mine, all mine.  
  
Tristan was amazed. It was like the song had been written for him. Rory was amazing, and definitely made him a better person. He had stopped going out with 'the easy's', the sexy, popular girls, who were more than willing to 'go to the next level', on as soon as the first date. The easy's were the girls that everyone wanted, but when you had them, they just lost their thrill and appeal. Tristan sighed... him and his friends had gone out with so many 'easy's', he had lost count and couldn't remember their names. *Was it Spring I went out with last? Or Winter? Autumn?*  
  
You decide to take your time I just want you to  
  
know that I'll always be here for you  
  
My friends keep tellin' me: you gotta let go!  
  
They say that I'm too good for you  
  
maybe that is true  
  
But I just keep on lovin' you the way I did before  
  
And you should know I've tried to stop  
  
Tristan could really relate to that part. His friends told him daily to 'move on and pick a hotter girl'. A 'bookworm' like Rory 'probably wouldn't even let you kiss her goodnight on the first date'. Had he really been like that? So shallow that the only reason he went out with girls was to get action? God... I must have really looked pathetic to Rory.  
  
You got that somethin'  
  
Somethin' I can't describe  
  
Gives me that feelin'  
  
Gives me that freaky vibe  
  
You've got that somethin'  
  
that makes me feel so fine  
  
Makes it worth waiting until the day  
  
that you will be mine, all mine.  
  
At this point, Tristan had heard the chorus a few times, and was now humming along and tapping his foot to the pop beat, much to the annoyance of the other passengers on the flight. But who cared? He certainly didn't....  
  
You got that somethin'  
  
Somethin' so hard to find  
  
and it keep buggin' me  
  
I can't get you out of my mind  
  
All Tristan had thought about since he'd said "Take care of yourself, Mary" and turned and walked down the lonely halls of 'hell', was her. While he packed, he thought of her smile. When he was in the limo, headed for the airport, he thought of her gorgeous blue eyes, and how they sparkled when she bantered with him. He had a feeling he would be thinking of Rory for a long time to come. 


End file.
